The Structural Biology group at UCSF proposes to purchase a high performance Array processor. This array processor will allow the extensive development of computer software in the areas of quantum mechanics/molecular mechanics, molecular dynamics, crystallographic refinement, real-time energy minimization and three dimensional image analysis. This Array processor is also important to proposed studies in protein design and enzyme catalysis, membrane structure and function, DNA-drug interactions and structure of cell nuclei or individual chromosomes.